


The lack of Emotions

by Sariasunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, Violence, Witcher inspired, crossover-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasunshine/pseuds/Sariasunshine
Summary: Severus Snape is one of the few remaining wizards left in the world, and on the constant move to escape the witch hunters. He travels alone, mostly for his own safety, but also due to the fact that he doesn't know who, of his old friends, are still alive.Here he meets a variety of situations where it's important to keep his mind clear.





	The lack of Emotions

The letter came at the expected time. 

He sat by the old oak, on a flat rock carved as a seat for any ponderers that might sit and wonder. From his seat, he could see long fields and meadows that ran along the forest, and at the very bottom of the hillside, he could see a village in the distance. Abandoned as most small villages were these days, but this one recently emptied. 

Usually, Sorcerers never meddled with human beliefs, or stupidity as many of his kind would call it, but there came a time when one simply had had enough. 

Severus had been alive for a few centuries, he had seen the changes of the world, how humans had taken over and put ownership on everything their eyes landed on. A sickness. Parasites all of them. But then he wouldn’t exactly call himself a saint, he was just as much a parasite as any other creature roaming the earth. 

This village in particular had been of great distaste, hence why he simply couldn’t help himself but to let it fall to the necrophages. ghouls to be more exact. What a shame, he had thought, but with an ugly smile that held no sympathy as he rode away. 

Now he sat there, on the hilltop staring down, contemplating the rights and wrongs, and how little he truly cared. A raven landed on his lap, stared at him for something that lasted only seconds, before it went into flames, leaving only the letter.

A half-smile of amusement tugged at his lips at the sight of the parchment, but never did he move to pick it up, rather, he watched as the letter as well, went up in smoke. 

“A shame” He mumbled, unbothered by the distant shrieks that came from the village, and leaned forwards to rest his hand under his chin. “A shame truly”

**Author's Note:**

> A small series of drabbles from my tumblr I've decided to post. Some inspired by the Witcher universe, but written more towards my own imagination, with an alternate medieval universe that would be interesting to dwell further into.


End file.
